ATTACK OF THE SPOONS!
by VampiressE12B
Summary: The flock are Visiting Max's mom and Ella when they go to a movie giving Max some Max time, but what happens when the wind starts to get loud and spooky?


ATTACK OF THE SPOONS!!

AN/ Ha ha, this is how I get when I'm home alone. No seriously. This is what I do. I'm amazed I haven't done exactly this yet.

**Disclaimer:**** V: Stares at Fang**

**Fang: Stop staring at me**

**V: still staring at fang**

**Fang: It doesn't matter how long you stare at me, you don't own Maximum Ride…or me. **

**V: Don't be silly Fangy. I just like creeping you out!**

**Max's POV**

"Hey Max! We're leaving now!!" Nudge called from downstairs. We were visiting mom and Ella and the flock wanted to go see a movie. Mom and Ella wanted to see it to so they were taking them. I was going to be home all alone. But that's okay; I wasn't going because I wanted some Max time.

"Wait!!!!!" I cried dramatically, rushing downstairs. "Where did you put my bubble bath?" I glared at the flock when I said this. They knew how much I loved my bubble bath, and loved to hide it.

"Which one?" Fang asked.

"The Twisted Peppermint one from Bath and Body works."

"Oh!" Nudge said. "The one that's shampoo, and bubble bath, and body wash! OMG! You always smell sooo good when you use that one Max." Nudge started gushing until Gazzy put his hand over her mouth.

"Yeah." Angel said. "Fang thinks it smells nice too."

"Mmhhmmm." Nudge added. "Whenever you use that one he like stalks you. Its really funny because he's walking all over the house right behind you and you have your headphones in and I don't think he even realizes he's doing it until Iggy…" Fang clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Nudge. Stop." He looked at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Stalker…" He glared at me.

"Its in the cupboard with the bread." Then they left. And I, Maximum Ride, had four hours to myself. Awesome.

The first thing I did was take a half-hour long bubble bath. I kind of used my whole bottle though. I'd have to get some more next time I took the kids shopping. I got out and put my favorite pair of PJs on. The pants where black and silky and the top was just a black tank with white polka dots on it. _**(Ha ha, those are my favorite p.j.s.)**_

After that I settled down to watch Tru calling. It was then that I heard a bump upstairs.

I admit it. I was scared.

I knew how to take on Erasers and other mutants and white coats, I knew what to expect from them. But I didn't know how the minds of serial/ax murder's or rapists or robbers or crazy people who think they're vampires worked. I did the only thing I could think of, I called Ella.

"Hey Max what's up? We're not even there yet."

"Ummm, Ella? What do I do if some one gets into the house?" I could hear Fang snorting in the background.

Ella laughed. "Just kick they're butt Max." And then she hung up. I guess I could do that.

About an hour later, I heard another noise and called Ella again.

"Max, you're fine, it's probably just the wind."

It went on like this for the rest of the night. Eventually Ella turned her cell phone off and I had to start calling Mom's.

At the movies… 

**Fang's POV**

Dr. Martinez hung up her cell phone for the twelve time and came back into the theater.

"Fang, could you go back and check on Max? I know, I'm making you leave the theater early, but she's really freaked out." I smirked. The great Maximum Ride, terrified of a few bumps in the night.

"Sure."

Back at the house … Max's POV 

I was just about to fall asleep. All of the lights in the house were off and I was willing myself to stop freaking out and get some sleep. That's when I heard the sound of the door opening.

Oh. My. God. Someone was in the house. It was too early for it to be Mom Ella and the rest of the flock. I quietly snuck out of bed and down the stairs. The door was in the living room, and you had to cross the kitchen to get there. I didn't turn on the lights; I could just make out a shape in the living room.

They hadn't noticed me yet. I grabbed the closest thing in the kitchen and felt to see what it was. It was a big metal spoon. One with the little holes in it. In a normal person's hand, this wouldn't do a thing, but with my not so normal strength, it was perfect.

I snuck forward into the kitchen, the person suddenly noticed me and turned around. THAT'S WHEN I STUCK!! I attacked the intruder with the spoon beating them with it!! It was sure to leave marks since the spoon had holes. That's when I heard a familiar voice yell "OW!!!"

I ceased my attack and turned on the lights. There lay Fang sprawled out on the floor covered in bruises and tons of little circles. I laughed nervously.

"Ha ha. Oops." He glared at me and I bent down to help him up. When he was up, he sniffed me.

"Wow. You smell really good." He said. I just looked at him.

"Not mad?" I asked. He just shook his head and bent to smell me again. Well, that peppermint bubble bath was a life savor.

_**AN/ Has any one else ever started typing Nudge's dialogue really fast? Its like, when I typed it I started doing it faster then normal. It was weird.**_


End file.
